There has been numerous patents for the measurement of liquids, in particular wine, like Patents [1, 2, 3, 4 and 5]. However, most if not all are about measuring the volume in the bottle or on a tank. Unfortunately none addresses the new packing of the wine now in cardboard boxes. The wine is not in contact with the cardboard box, but in a plastic sealed container with an only exit of a spout to dispense the wine. Since the boxes are closed, there is no way for a consumer to determine the quantity of wine left in the box, but just an approximation based on the current weight of the box. If you are good guessing or remembering the initial weight of the box and the weight at the current moment then you have no problem determining the amount of wine left in the box. Nevertheless, most people are not trained or good at estimating the initial weight of the box and comparing it with the current weight. The invention proposed here will solve the problem of guessing how much wine is left in the box, by just looking into our measurement device.